Gas turbine engines and aircraft powered by gas turbine engines that generate power for the aircraft and are required to perform windmill starts remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.